Kite's Kissing Quest
by SnootyMarionette
Summary: Kite makes a bet that he certainly regrets but he can't back down now can he? Witness our favorite number hunter going on a quest to kiss various characters upon a list he was given for his bet, will he complete the list in time though?
1. The bet

**AN: Italics are for past events! Line breakage for Kite's flashback! This fic will consist of many pairings with Kite, I already have the list planned out, don't feel bad if your favorite shipping isn't on it! I did my best to pick shippings that all had Kite, next chapter is when the shippings will start this is just the prologue/introduction! **

* * *

Kite wasn't sure how all of this started, no he was.. he just didn't know why he was going along with this silly immature bet. Why had V.. no Chris even brought it up? They were just working on lab research like old times, as Chris sometimes did like to visit the Tenjo family. Kite had never expected for Chris to just one day suppose such an immature bet, but he didn't exactly know why he accepted it either. He remembered the ordeal so well, why hadn't he just said no? He thought about the ordeal, it all had happened so fast.

* * *

_Kite was sitting across a lab table from V and glancing at one of the experiments and occasionally at V, who he probably assumed noticed him doing so. V turned and walked over to Kite and glared "What is it Kite? Did you find something? " They normally always casually talked about research with each other or dueling, and even sometimes about one another's feelings, though that topic was normally avoided unless V brought it up._

_"Nothing, I just wanted to know why you started braiding your hair again, I mean I liked it down.. it looked nice- " he muttered and turned away, he always felt embarrassed lately when discussing things with V. V just smiled "Say Kite have you ever had your first kiss? "_

_Kite just stared a gape, what kind of question was that? "Who has time for such a silly thing- " he was then interrupted by V's giggling, wait he was giggling? Why?_

_"What, why are you laughing? " Kite glared at his mentor; sometimes he just didn't understand him. "I bet you can't get anyone to kiss you that's why. " V chuckled and looked to Kite who just glared with fury, he could to! "I could so, I could get anyone to kiss me more so than you could! " he almost regretted what he had just said._

_"Oh is that a bet then Kite? " V said with a smirk, he leaned in close to Kite and whispered, "If you lose, I get to dress you up in one of those dresses Michael sometimes wears when serving tea. " he couldn't believe the bet, but still he couldn't believe more so what he had said next. "You are so going to lose. " he would soon regret this bet all together. "So how many people do I have to kiss to win exactly? "_

_"You have till twelve o'clock tonight to kiss all the people on this list then, good luck. You'll need it. " V said smirking with much doubt that Kite would complete any of these, he wasn't that outgoing and even if Kite lost he had the decency of seeing Kite in a dress and he would get to have Kite all to himself for a week as he doubted the Tenjo would want to be seen in public in such attire, but he would make him go out in public anyway, if he won, he did want to show off his 'prize' after all._

_Kite then left the examination room he had just been in with V, he looked over the list and he groaned, all these people? Just what had he got himself into, he was told to do them in order, to. Great, why had he ever agreed to do this?_

_He groaned and stormed off, he couldn't believe he actually had agreed to go along with this. He called for Orbital 7 who quickly stared at him "Ah Kite-Sama! V has told me about your little bet good luck! " He saw Kite just staring at him. "Orbital.. I need you to fly me to one of the locations on the list. " He didn't want to say it out loud, he didn't even want to discuss anyone on this list to anyone, V had told him specifically not to tell anyone on the list that it was a bet, he had to be convincing. Orbital 7 just nodded "Uh.. sure Kite-Sama! Again I wish you good luck! " He said as he turned into his winged form for Kite to use, he then took off into the sky as he flew out the window of Heartland Tower, he had a lot of work to do._

_He would make sure most defiantly that he won this bet and proved V wrong, oh so wrong. Especially with what V had wagered. He refused to lose, he wouldn't, his pride wouldn't allow himself to nor would it allow him to back down._


	2. Photonshipping

**AN: Bold is for normally listing the clock time that has gone by as Kite's bet ends at 12:00AM and if he can't fulfill the whole list by then.. he of course loses, but he won't let that happen, right? I actually put who's going to be the next on the list or rather next chapter on the end, I'm going by a list I actually have. Anything to add Panda? I updated sooner than I expected also because an idea was still fresh in my mind. **

**I don't really ship this either but I'm heading out of my comfort zone with this fic! (I do that a lot! ) and I'm glad I did honestly, oh well! **

**Pairing: Yuma x Kite (Photonshipping/Dokidokishipping) **

* * *

(Time: **9:00AM**)

Kite landed at his destination, he looked upon the list that he held firmly in his hand, and first on the list was Yuma. He wasn't really sure how to go about this, he couldn't say anything about this and he certainly couldn't just ask for a kiss. "Orbital 7 wait here, I have some business.. to do.. " He groaned, and went up to the door as he knocked upon it.

Orbital 7 just jeered "Kissing business right Kite-Sama! " he saw Kite's piercing gaze, he stirred away "S-sorry! Won't happen again Kite-Sama! " He turned and hid away as Kite continued to knock on the door. Yuma answered the door; he turned and saw it was Kite.

"Hey Kite are you here for a duel? Or are you here to hang out? " Yuma said with the same greeting smile, he gestured for Kite to come in. "Why are you here so early? I mean, I haven't eaten breakfast yet or did you want to stay for breakfast and hangout?"

Kite just shrugged; this couldn't take to long could it? How hard could it be?

"Yeah sure, Yuma I'll stay for breakfast but can we go up to your room and eat? I want to show you.. some new cards I've added to my deck, yeah! " He lied, he didn't even bring his deck, he just knew he wouldn't be able to achieve his time goal if he wasted too much time at one house, he still had a very long list to complete and so little time.

"Yeah sure Kite! Let me just tell my sister and grandma, I'll get your food okay? You can head up stairs; I hope you don't mind bacon and pancakes! " He cheered as he ran off to get the number hunters food.

Kite headed up stairs, he wondered if Astral was around to, he wished he could just get them both over with but that wasn't how the list went, he'd have to come back later to do so.

Kite waited up stairs, he then saw Astral sitting against the hammock.

"So Kite what are you here for exactly? You don't normally just come visiting anyone unless it is urgent, did you need something? I've never seen you this worried, you seem to keep glancing at the clock. Are you on a time schedule? " Astral stated, he had never seen Yuma this happy to see Kite and he didn't want Kite to leave, Yuma seemed so overjoyed to have one of his best friends here, he didn't want to see Yuma sad if Kite left unexpectedly.

"No, nothing I was just checking what time it was. I like to eat breakfast at a specific time, yeah sure.. " He muttered at his lie, he hoped Astral wouldn't be able to see through his deceit, he had to be convincing after all. He saw Astral nod his head, well, he bought it, and he wasn't suspected at all.

"Hm, I will see what is taking Yuma so long. " Astral then wandered down stairs to find Yuma gathering pancakes and cutting them in the shapes of.. hearts? He had never seen such a peculiar thing being done. "Yuma why are you cutting these in the shapes of hearts? Are you not just going to eat them? What is the point of such? "

"N-no these are for Kite! " Yuma coughed and just kept cutting the pancakes in the shapes he was doing.

Astral stared "But why? Do you have mutual feelings for Kite? " He questioned, he never knew Yuma liked Kite, he had no idea.

"I don't know! My heart just flutters really quickly when I'm around Kite! That's the power of dueling right Astral? " He questioned, he wanted to be sure it was just that they were friends and that he enjoyed dueling him nothing more so than that right?

"As far as I have observed the species of your kind call this feeling love, so you love Kite more so than dueling I am guessing? " Astral shrugged, he wasn't sure Kite felt the same way as Yuma did though, he was uncertain.

"I love Kite? No way! He's just my friend! I don't think I- " he looked at the pancakes that he had cut and turned away with a flushed expression "Okay.. maybe I do.."

he picked up the plate and began walking back up stairs, he saw Kite leaning against his bed frame. "Sorry I took so long, here. " he said handing Kite the pancakes.

"What took you so long? " Kite asked then coughed, that's right he wasn't supposed to give himself away or anything, he just had to be on a tight schedule. He looked at the clock noticing that already seventeen minutes had gone by, he didn't have all the time in the world.

"Why are these pancakes in the shape of hearts? " Kite questioned, no it couldn't be that Yuma actually had a crush on him? Well that all made it a little easier; he didn't want to have to force himself on the younger or anything as he had morals after all.

"Well, Kite.. I, I don't know exactly okay! My heart kept fluttering and feeling all puffy and I just started cutting the pancakes in the shapes of hearts.. " Yuma looked away just glancing at the floor now and kicking the ground, why couldn't they just leave it at dueling and nothing more? Why did he have to feel this way?

Kite sighed, "No Yuma I understand, you made these because you like me right? " he wanted to just get this over with, he didn't want to hurt Yuma though, he was his friend but he also didn't want to lose the bet, so many decisions. He was unable to think, he glanced around the room and saw Yuma lean in closer and kiss him on the cheek.

"What was that for? " Kite said, he had got one of the people on his list but he still had to be casual about it, he still found the whole thing embarrassing, the list though had never said who had to give the kiss and it also didn't say where he had to kiss them. He mentally smirked to himself. Wait to go Chris.

"N-nothing! Forget it! It was stupid.. just eat your pancakes. " Yuma turned his head away and quickly bit into one of the strips of bacon. He glanced over at Kite who ate one pancake and set the plate down on Yuma's dresser. "Where are you going? " he further asked, he didn't know why Kite had to leave so soon it was only **9:20**. He wanted to continue to spend time with the teal blond-haired Tenjo. They were friends after all, though Yuma had perhaps wished them to be more than that. Kite gave Yuma a slip of paper an told him to sign it, he at first was questionable about it but he did so as Kite asked and handed it back to him.

"I have somewhere to be soon, sorry. Maybe another time Yuma, it's been fun. " Kite clutched the list beneath his hand and walked down stairs, he saw a distinct look of hurt in the other's eyes. He hadn't meant to hurt him or anything, but overall it was all just a bet, he didn't want to hurt any of his friends. He sighed and waved goodbye to Yuma who smiled, he was just glad he saw him smiling again; he didn't like seeing a sad sight in anyone.

Kite turned and walked out the door and shut it behind him, he turned to Orbital 7 who had then immerged from his hiding spot. "So, Kite-Sama how did it go? "

"He kissed me, I guess that's one down. " he checked off the list, he saw Orbital 7 nod his head and slightly laugh and crack a joke about if he liked it or not which he received a glare from Kite, so he just shut his mouth and transformed into his flight form, Kite then flew off ready for the next destination on the list.

Kite hoped he wouldn't have to hurt anyone in the process again, he never really realized how much his friends adored him some how, he had to wonder if he was at all oblivious to these feelings that any of them had for him? He'd just have to find it all out sooner or later and sooner was good; he didn't have all the time in the world. He turned and looked at one of the towns clocks, the clock had the time '**9:40**' sprawled across it. Maybe he had time to gloat to Chris, no he'd save that for when he actually finished the list. So far he had Yuma's signature, he had to be sure he had actual proof just for extra precautions.

Kite and Orbital 7 then flew off to the next destination that was sprawled across the list, one down, more to go. 'Shark' he read across in purple writing, he'd try his best but Shark wouldn't be easy. When was anything ever easy for Kite though?


	3. Challengeshipping

**AN: Elfie: wow okay so I started writing this two days ago but I got super distracted. Have fun trying to guess who's up next on the list. and just like that this story is already rated T because of Shark's dirty mouth. **

**Pairing: Shark x Kite (Challengeshipping) **

* * *

**10:01 AM**

Kite landed near the Kamishiro's home, he hoped Rio wasn't home; he didn't want to have to deal with anyone getting in the way. He sighed and began knocking on the door, he saw Orbital 7 giving him a reassuring look as he went to go hide.

"Yeah what is it- Kite? What do you want? Are you looking for a duel, I can school you any day. " Shark smirked, gloating and making jeering gestures.

"No, but I can assure you I would win. " Kite smirked, he was leading Shark right into his trap, and he wanted to egg him on in order to achieve his goal.

"Really? Please Kite, I could beat you in anything, honestly you aren't a challenge. " He saw the other smirking, he was falling for this rather to easily.

"Oh anything you say? How about the nervous game? " Kite chuckled, he was actually up front with Shark, and he knew he wouldn't back down from a challenge.

"What the hell is that? " Shark just stared with confusion in his eyes, what kind of game was that? He had never heard of it, but he would easily beat Kite at it. He would make sure of that. Whatever the game was, he would win.

Kite couldn't help but smirk and laugh slightly "A-are you serious? " this was unbelievable, he really had to explain the rules to him, he discussed to Shark that the rules were very simple and easy to follow, he explained that he just needed to say when he was nervous whenever Kite touched him and if he never says it then he wins. Shark could do that though; it was easy, right?

Kite started at Shark's shoulders and smirked "Are you nervous? " he saw Shark shake his head and so he traveled his hand further, he reached Shark's chest and placed his hand. "Are you nervous at all yet? " he wondered just how long Shark would continue to hold out, this couldn't go that far could it?

Kite placed a hand on Shark's thigh, he saw him just gritting his teeth looking pretty annoyed but when wasn't Shark annoyed? Or he was at least acting like it.

He saw Shark simply shake his head, he looked like he was somewhat either embarrassed or initially not liking Kite's touch or more so that he didn't like feeling vulnerable in front of the older.

Kite sighed as he slinked his head below Shark's thighs and rested his hand on his leg as he gently brushed across with his fingertips. He saw Shark flinch slightly, he just blinked "Nervous yet? " he saw then saw the purple haired boy groan out "N-no! Shut up and just continue on with this stupid game.. " He turned his face off to the side to try and wipe the flushed expression he now held from his face.

"Is that so? A stupid game, why are you still playing then, Ryoga? " He smirked and placed his hand between Shark's legs causing the younger to flitch with reflex and accidentally punch Kite in the left eye.

Shark brought a hand to his mouth as Kite retreated from the game all together bringing his hand close to his now swollen eye. "Shit, shit I'm sorry Kite, it was an accident- I didn't think I'd react that badly. " he saw Kite just covering the now black eye. He reached out and moved Kite's hand away, he saw Kite just glaring down at the floor either with anger or hurt from the punch. "Here let me help, it's the least I can do for.. " he was greeted with a growling notion from Kite.

"I think you've done enough, honestly Ryoga control your hormones. " Kite sneered; he was greeted with Shark's fist clenched tightly around his coat.

"It was your idea to start playing this stupid game and your eye is literally bleeding and you're being prissy at a moment like this! " he brought Kite in closer just glaring at him and his black and blue eye with a tint of blood trickling down it.

"I think I should just go Ryoga honestly- " he was brought to a silence when Shark brought his hand up to the bruised eye and leaned in closer to him, just what was he going to do? He couldn't possibly make the eye any worse right?

Shark gently pressed his lips to the bruised eye and retreated; he glared at Kite and brought the ice pack to his eye numbing the sensational pain that flowed through out his body from the blood pounding. "Sorry, I hope that's enough.. to numb the pain for now I'll wrap it in just a second once the swelling goes down- " Shark was silenced by Kite's sudden grasp around his hand as he pulled him in closer then they even were and Shark fumbled into Kite's arms his neck leaning against Kite's shoulder, he was oh so confused, why he had just hurt Kite.. so why was he not yelling at him for that accident?

Shark flinched even more so when Kite pressed his lips to Shark's neck, he tried to pull away from Kite's grasp when he began furiously kissing his flesh, he gritted his teeth and shut his eyes.. it was actually nice.

Kite pulled away and shook his head from his clouded mind "I think I should just go, Ryoga.. don't worry about my eye, it was an accident. " He didn't want to do anything further with Shark, he felt he would hurt him, this was just a bet after all right? He turned and pushed Shark off the sofa causing the other to fall to the floor with a hard thud.

"What are you scared? So you're just leaving? Does that mean I win? " Shark hissed out though he was still somewhat confused of the situation and just a little hurt, he just didn't understand.. he punched him and yet he received affection from the other?

Kite shrugged his shoulders "Sure Ryoga, you win.. just this once. " He smirked and walked back over to Ryoga kissing the mark he had made before giving a semi wave to him and heading out the door. Shark would never understand Kite but he wasn't so sure he wanted too. He liked the mystery behind him at times.

Kite looked around as he shut the door, he saw Orbital 7 gasping with shock and pointing frantically at Kite's bruised eye. "Kite-Sama! Your eye what happened?"

Kite smirked and brought his gloved hand to brush against the bruise cringing slightly at the stinging sensation around his eye. "Don't worry about it, Orbital it is just better left unsaid.. " he glanced at his watch **10:40AM** he hadn't realized he had used up so much of his time at Shark's house. He couldn't say he minded though, he wouldn't admit it out loud.

Kite glanced at the list that Orbital held out for him, he read over the next name. He slightly cursed; did he really have to do this next one?

Where would he even find him? He hadn't seen him since he last dueled him, would he even still be hanging around here? Where would he even look?

"Orbital, do you think you could track this name down? " he handed the paper back to him; he looked it over. "Got it Kite-Sama! I'll take you right to his coordinates! " He transformed and Kite and him flew off, Kite really detested this person, he didn't even know why he did.. maybe it was just there rivalry?

Either way he didn't understand himself but he would just hold back his pride, he had to win after all.

**10:42AM.**


	4. GalaxyMastershipping

**AN: Wow I had no clue how to go about them for so long, I hope I got there characters right enough.. I enjoyed writing this chapter the most so far simply because I love this pairing to death! I don't have much to say about this chapter other than I am quite satisfied with it! The next pairing I'm pretty sure doesn't even have a name.. but do I care? No because it is on the list and so I'm not going back on it!**

**Pairing: GalaxyMastershipping/Mizkai - Kite x Mizael **

* * *

**12:00PM**

It felt like he and Orbital 7 had been circling the sky for what felt like hours, how hard could it be to find the man? He wasn't that hard to find was he?

Kite groaned "I thought you knew where he was Orbital!? " coming out harsher than he had intended, he saw Orbital panic slightly "My apologies Kite-Sama! His coördinates keep changing.. I think he might know we're following him? " He knew this wouldn't be easy, after all he didn't expect it to with this one.

"Orbital drop me off, I feel he's throwing us in a loop because you're here. " It probably wasn't the best that he go alone but for some reason he wasn't worried.

Orbital blinked "B-but master Kite! What if he hurts you, he is still dangerous after all- " he was met with Kite's harsh gaze, he didn't want to question him any further. "C-carry on then! " He said as he landed and quickly hid far away as instructed by Kite. He just hoped Kite would be able to handle this, he had no doubt in his mind though that he would be able to after all he was Kite Tenjo!

Kite glanced around, he muttered out "I know you're around here, come out. I've been following you for about- " he paused to glance at his watch that showed **'12:30PM'** he cursed, he had tailed him for two hours?

A yellow blond-haired teen immerged from the shadows, he was in different attire though, had he gone shopping? Oh god, he had followed him while he was out shopping? He had never imagined the barians to actually want to do any human customs.

It was Mizael. He thought he would be long gone back in barian world by now to be quite honest.

"Ah, Tenjo Kite. I noticed you were following me, why? Are you tracking me down for a duel? Obviously I am the greater Galaxy Eyes master here; why not just give up and- " he saw Kite tug at the scarf around Mizael's neck. "What are you doing? " He tried not to immediately swing a punch at Kite. He really detested him.

"Nothing, I just never expected you to.. pick something so childish. " Kite mocked as he pointed at the sparkly laces around the scarf, he felt Mizael grip the collar of his shirt.

"Get on with why you were following me or I'll simply duel you in to submission. " He stated bluntly as he tightened his grip and huffed.

"Of course, I just didn't expect you to still be around here. Shopping too of all things, I thought you didn't like it here? " Kite smirked, he saw Mizael's clearly irritated expression.

"Durbe decided we should visit here, he even bought us a small apartment. Alit seems to fancy this place for some reason.. I'll never understand. Durbe instructed me to go out and explore your planet's 'malls' they surprisingly have useful necessities. " He said swinging the bag he was carrying, he saw Kite's eyes widening.

"What the hell did you even buy? " Kite, saw Mizael shake his head. Right, right.. no time for small talk. He had already wasted enough time trying to find him. He shouldn't be wasting anymore.

"So why did you follow me? You were looking for a duel weren't you? " Mizael questioned glaring heatedly at Kite but to his surprise he saw him shake his head, what? What else could the other galaxy eyes user possibly want from him then? Who would even stalk him for two hours without a motive? He had to have wanted something.

"Then why are you here? " he was greeted by Kite tugging on his arm, where the hell was he taking him? He was eventually brought to a water fountain outside the mall; no one seemed to be around though. "Why is it so secluded? " he asked glancing at the rainbow light shining off the reflection of the fountain.

"Kite, why did we move over here? Get to the point of why you followed me. " Mizael wanted a straight answer, he wasn't as simple as the others were to play along with a game or be wooed; No, no this was Mizael after all. He was just as stubborn as him, which seemed fitting for the galaxy eyes rivals. He griped Mizael's hand as he ran his gloved fingers up the barian's arm.

"Don't touch me, you humans are vile and disgusting- " he flinched when Kite pinched his skin; just what was the deal here? First he followed him and now he wouldn't tell him why and now he was playing some filthy human game with him?

Kite wasn't exactly sure how he was going to get a kiss out of Mizael, they particularly hated each other it seemed near impossible. He wouldn't give up though; there was something with everyone even barians. He ran his fingers up to Mizael's shoulder and paused looking at Mizael's expression.

Mizael's pride wouldn't allow someone as vile and disgusting as his rival to give him satisfaction; he hated himself for actually enjoying his touch. "How dare you.. now you better explain to me what you wanted or- " he saw Kite just smirking, the hell was with him?

"You're persistent, I can't tell you everything. I'll just say it's something I have to do, you understand? Not like I want to do it. " He said gritting his teeth and glaring at Mizael as he squeezed the latter's hip causing Mizael to let out a moan he hadn't wanted. How dare Kite be doing this to him, how dare his pathetic human form be quivering at the touch. He hated Kite Tenjo; he swore he did. He hated even more how someone he hated so much was making him feel so wonderful.

Stupid, stupid.. damn his human form for liking this! He managed to hiss out "You say you don't yet you sure are getting into something you don't want to do. " he couldn't help but be satisfied by Kite's annoyed expression. He leaned in and griped Kite by his collar and they both leaned against the rim of the fountain.

"I could be saying the same for you, " Kite motioned at his flushed expression; he really hated the Tenjo kid for making him feel like this. He saw Kite smirking, great what now?

Kite's expression seemed calm and composed for just having done something vile and annoying at least to Mizael anyway, he had to wonder though just what Kite was thinking?

"Why don't we finally decide who the true galaxy eyes master? " Kite said with a reassuring nod and winked at Mizael "that is unless you aren't up for it. " he felt that he had snagged Mizael on board, he wouldn't deny that he didn't find Mizael the most challenging yet, he had been so unwilling. Not that he liked the idea of it either, but Mizael was beautiful enough and that was at least something he liked about his rival and his hot-headed personality, he often liked when they dueled even though it often ended in draws.

Mizael huffed "Just what are you proposing? " he said eyeing Kite who removed his newly bought scarf from him.

"A game of tug war? " Kite smiled innocently, though Mizael was unsure about that especially with Kite grabbing at his waist before. He shrugged; he would show Kite he was the true galaxy master either way, despite this silly human game.

"Fine, how shall we play this? " Mizael eyed Kite as he unleashed his duel anchor.. was this game that serious? No it was probably just going to be used as rope for the tugging, he didn't quite understand. "First to be pulled in to the others embrace loses. " Kite stated though he didn't really care who won and who didn't, he just needed some excuse. He wouldn't lose anyway simply because he refused to. He began to tug on the anchor around each other's wrists as he tried to pull Mizael closer to him who pulled back with the same strength.

"Tenjo, this game is simply pathetic I don't understand- " he was silenced by Kite tugging harder, he hissed fine he would play this childish game.

They both tugged on the duel anchor, this time though he noticed Kite let his fingers slip just as Mizael had tugged causing Kite to crash into Mizael as they both toppled over though Mizael was the only one with the misfortune to fall in to the fountain.

Mizael cursed how dare he, this must have been all apart of his plan, and he really hated how irritating his rival could be. "I'm going to wring your neck for this. " he said bawling his hand into a fist as he reached to grab at Kite's neck as Kite leaned forward and kissed Mizael forcibly as he pulled the soaking wet barian out of the fountain.

Mizael couldn't help but widen his eyes in shock, just what was he receiving from his rival? He hated him so much so why did it send waves of relief throughout his body?

He really hated this human form, damn it all and its emotions. He leaned in and pulled Kite in closer as the two haughtily made out. He pulled away and hissed out "I swear I hate you, I just want to strangle you right now. " he kissed Kite again, he was soaking wet because of him. His newly bought scarf was ruined because of him!

Kite smirked into Mizael's kiss as he ran a hand up Mizael's thigh, he was actually enjoying his reactions he thought it was interesting enough that the barian would get so steamed about wet hair and wet clothing, he couldn't help but chuckle to himself.

He continued to run his fingers across Mizael's thigh as he hesitantly squeezed his hip.

Mizael mentally cursed himself for letting out a moan at the other's touch, damn Kite, damn him for making him feel this. It took him a second to realize something though, he had beat Kite he felt triumphant. He leaned in and whispered in Kite's ear "I'm the galaxy eyes master now, the one and only. " as it sent shivers up Kite's spine he mouthed out "Sure, whatever you'd like to believe. " he of course let Mizael win but whatever the latter wanted to believe, this proved nothing it wasn't a duel after all.

He placed his lips back around Mizael's as every touch felt hate filled but they wouldn't have it any other way. He finally had to break away, he shook his head "Here, " he said offering his jacket to Mizael, not like he cared he had others at home.

"What's it for? " Mizael didn't want to accept his gesture even if he was soaking wet, his pride wouldn't allow him to. He was sure even Kite knew that.

"Take it as a make up for ruining your scarf, though I think I was doing you a favor it was clashing with your outfit. " he joked and slinked the jacket around Mizael to dry off his wet clothing. "That should keep you dry till you can get a new set of clothing. " he saw Mizael turn his head away though his cheeks looked oddly warm, he wasn't embarrassed was he?

"Whatever, I didn't need your charity. " he said as he folded his arms and began walking away "knowing I am the true galaxy eyes master is enough payment, I expect another game of what you call 'tug a war' again. I for one would call it a draw anyway. " He handed Kite a slip of paper and exited through a portal still wearing his jacket.

Kite took it as a sign that the other wanted to do this again that had to be the only explanation for the other calling this a draw; he shrugged and glanced at the sheet of paper. This was Mizael's number..? He had actually given him his number for his apartment. He assumed it meant call him and he'd meet him? Mizael was hard to understand; he wouldn't question it. He took out the list he had taken from his jacket before giving it to Mizael. Three down so far, this seemed like it was going well.

He glanced at his watch **1:15PM** he could hardly believe had had spent an hour and half at the mall with Mizael, he wouldn't lie that it was at least somewhat enjoyable. He called for Orbital 7 who immerged from his hiding spot. "Are we headed to the next location Kite- " he frozen when he saw Kite was missing his jacket and panicked "Master Kite! Where is your jacket? Did Mizael take it!? The nerve of that barian! " He fumed, he saw his master shake his head and mutter out "No, no Orbital he didn't. I gave it to him, not like I don't have a spare at home. " He crossed his arms, it wasn't a big deal.

"Yes but master Kite don't you.. hate him? " Orbital 7 questioned, he met with Kite's gaze he backed away a bit. "I don't want the loser catching a cold, that's all nothing more. " he wouldn't question Kite anymore, it was clear something had happened and he assumed it was to do with the list he was completing for Chris' bet so he would rather not ask. "Right of course Master Kite! Shall we head to the next person on the list? " he saw him nod so he transformed and the two took off, he wasn't so sure about this one.

Then again Kite wasn't sure about this bet all together.

**1:19PM**


	5. Sweetshipping

**AN: This chapter is somewhat told more so from III's view, just a little. Can't even really call this chapter a shipping, because it doesn't even have a name! Like I said.. and because I'm a Victimshipper, well you'll just have to see won't you? Also I'm planning on writing side scenes for this story that'll be separate from this story, soon enough. Well, see you at the bottom! **

**Pairing: Kite x III (No name), III x Fuuya(Victimshipping) **

* * *

**1:29 PM**

It didn't seem to take long for them to reach their next destination on the list, Orbital 7 landed near the gates he then tilted his head in realization of their exact coördinates.

"Kite-Sama! We're.. at the Arclight's mansion? Who is next on the list, I just can't believe V would make you- " he saw Kite's harsh gaze and backed away as he opened the gates. "S-sorry! Never mind, forget I even brought it up, master Kite! " He just saw Kite simply huff and walk on passed the gate, he just still couldn't believe that V would actually put his own brothers on the list unless they were in on this to make Kite winning the bet so much harder? Orbital wasn't sure, maybe the brothers had even snuck V's list and written their own names just to mess with his master? The possibilities worried him, but if Kite could get through Mizael then he was sure he could handle this as well. He stood by Kite's side as he waited for one of the Arclight's to open the door.

"Orbital, you may leave now, " Kite said as he dismissed Orbital who quickly hid, he could handle this after all. He saw III answer the door with a smile and a handful of tea, had he interrupted something? He had to admit V's brother had excellent balance; he seemed to be doing well with holding the door open and keeping the tea perfectly still.

"Oh, hello Kite, what're you here for? " III gestured for him to come in; he didn't want to burden the boy with holding the door and having to balance a tray of tea. He followed III inside and saw him set the tray of tea on the table. "Are you looking for V? I'm pretty sure he's in his room, I'll go get him if you like- " it seemed that III wasn't aware of the bet that was going on, or so it seemed like. "No, no.. that's fine. " He saw III just staring back with a shrug as he sipped his tea.

"Are you sure you don't want any Kite? Nii-sama is resting after a long charity event he took place in today, and V didn't want to be disturbed if you came over now that I think about it.. not sure why. " He smiled and handed Kite a cup of tea whether the boy wanted it or not, though who could resist the tea he made?

"Thank you, so I guess that just gives me time to talk with you huh? " Kite sipped the tea, he had to admit the kid made a nice cup of tea, and he still found this whole situation awkward, why would V put his little brother on this list..? It wasn't like III was naïve or anything though. III smiled and nodded his head "I suppose it does, so how are you and V? " it was almost as if Kite had expected this question because he had answered sooner than expected with a simple 'fine' though he expected that would be the outcome of the question, he nodded.

Kite shrugged, he wanted to inwardly curse himself for asking this question, but he didn't have time to awkwardly small talk with V's younger brother. "So, do you have a boyfriend? " he saw III sputter as he had spit out the tea he had just took a sip of.

"What? Where did this question come from Kite, aren't these things you should be discussing with V? " Honestly why did Kite bring up this question, oh god.. he wasn't on that list that V had left on the counter the other day, was he? He saw Kite just staring down at his feet now, great he was. He didn't want to know why V had made Kite do this, if he liked Kite, oh well it was probably the only way his brother could actually express anything, he probably didn't think Kite could do it.

"Nothing, I was just curious. I mean we are just talking right? " Kite joked trying to lighten up the situation, he saw III nodding his head as he saw him bring a hand to his mouth and quietly talk through it which came out muffled.

"I suppose you're right.. " III sighed, he'd remember to make sure V kept him out of whatever bets he had with Kite next time, he didn't like this situation he was being put in, he was sure his boyfriend wouldn't like it very much either, though he was timid.

"So, considering you don't have one.. it'd be all right if- " Kite couldn't believe what he was doing, he'd have to hurt V later for this, he just didn't wish to lose, but this was just unacceptable! Why, why was III on the list? The hell was wrong with V?

"You want me.. to kiss _you_? " III blinked before Kite had even proposed it, he just nodded, and he just wanted to get this over with. He would kick V later for this.

"I don't know about that, you've seen the TV show ESPer Robin right? " III stated, he nodded though he didn't know what III was getting at, Haruto often watched it, so what?

"Mmhm.. well he's my boyfriend, and I'm not sure I'm comfortable with this situation, I think I'll go get V.. you can make out with him okay- " he really didn't want to go get his brother, but Kite was being extremely awkward, he didn't want to kiss anyone but Fuuya for that matter.

"No, no you don't have to get V! " Kite gripped III's hand in an attempt to stop him from barging into V's room; he didn't want V bugging him about this whole awkward situation, he knew he'd be being mocked if V was here right now, this was probably planned. He set the list down near the table that was by the couch right beside the lamp.

"I don't know; you're acting pretty strange.. I think it'd be best if I got V or nii-sama.. " III knew V didn't want to be disturbed, but if this kept up he was either going to slap Kite or run to one of them for help. A little too late for the help part, he felt Kite's warm lips pressing against his cheek, he blinked and almost automatically slapped Kite's cheek. He backed away, looking at Kite who was now on the floor with a hard slap print across his face. He sighed, "Sorry, I had to do that.. you were acting way to strange, " he helped Kite up still feeling partially bad for slapping the poor Tenjo.

Kite rubbed his cheek and shook his head "No, I would've done the same thing in your situation. " it was more so V's fault for putting his little brother on the list what was he thinking?

III blinked "What happened to your eye? It's all bruised up too; did someone hit you there as well? " He chuckled at the thought of who could've caused it when he heard Kite mutter out 'Ryoga' well go figure that.

"Ah, will you be going now? Also I'm aware you're doing something for V, I saw his list the other day, and I feel a little sorry for you. " III said as he patted Kite's shoulder sympathetically, he saw the older nod.

"Yeah, sorry about all of this- hey where's my list!? " Kite hissed as he saw it was gone from the table, he looked around the couch. III shrugged "You didn't misplace it did you?" he helped Kite look around; he spotted it on the floor with a smell of new fresh ink like someone had written on it. Did.. IV..? No, no.. he would've noticed him, right? Though he wouldn't put it past his older brother, he could've slinked passed them.

"Ah, here it is! Well, good luck Kite. " He said as he handed the list back to Kite who cursed out loud, III seemed somewhat startled. "What's wrong? "

"I'm not leaving, " he groaned as he held out the list to III's eyes, he felt it was alright to show him if he was already aware of it, he had figured it out on his own after all.

_'Oh.. nii-sama is on the list too?'_ III pondered, or maybe he had written himself down? That was possibly why they couldn't find the list for a few short minutes, this couldn't end well and if V didn't have him added before, he must've not wanted him to be there, but then again.. he wasn't sure why his brother put him there either, unless he was just to stall time so Kite would lose. Whatever it was, it didn't seem Kite was leaving.

"Oh, I'm so sorry.. nii-sama is still probably sleeping.. " He said knowing far to well that he wasn't, not with the bit of mischief that had just happened, he saw Kite sigh as he pointed him to IV's room, he didn't want to watch this train wreck go down, he quickly headed back to the living room sighing. He brought his wrist pad close to himself and dialed Fuuya's number; he heard his voice though he was more startled by III's concerns.

"Hey, hey slow down Michael! What's this about a list? " Fuuya responded back, he saw III just sighing "I don't know, something of V's that he's making Kite do but I was on it and he kissed me on the cheek and- " he was interrupted by Fuuya he found it adorable that Fuuya wasn't being timid, though he doubted that would be called for in a situation like this. "He what!? Why did he kiss you? " He further explained to Fuuya about the list, though he stopped to let Fuuya speak when he told him that he too was on the list.

"What, I'm on this list too? What was your brother thinking? " Fuuya groaned, he had a show to do in a few moments though he hated to leave III, he wanted to continue talking.

"Just be careful, don't let him do anything stupid to you. " III smiled and waved to Fuuya as he saw him nodding, that and if Kite even tried, he hoped _'ESPer Robin'_ would teach him a thing or too. He would've been worried for his nii-sama too, but he probably knew what he was doing if he wrote himself on the list.

_Probably. _

**1:40PM**

* * *

**End Note: Yes, you now are aware of not one but two people on the list at the moment. Next Chapter we have: Provokeshipping(IV x Kite) and you are now fully aware that Fuuya is on the list too! Ain't I evil? **


	6. Provokeshipping

**AN: And here you have it folks..! This lovely chapter! Warning: Some alcohol mentioning.**

**Pairing: Provokeshipping/IVkai (That's what it's called now): Kite x IV! **

**See you at the bottom, oh and if you are wondering, yes I changed my name. **

* * *

**1:50PM**

Kite had been waiting at IV's door now for about a good ten minutes, how long could the Asia champion sleep? He didn't have all day, he would just barge in after all it was just IV. He knocked first, nothing. He pushed open the door to see the duelist just quietly sitting on his bed as if he was expecting him.

"I was knocking why didn't you open your door?" Kite hissed in annoyance, he didn't like that he had wasted his time if he was already up and about. Why couldn't he have just opened the door? Then again, this was IV.. when was he not complicated?

"Oh, Kite.. what brings you to our humble home~? Autograph? " IV mocked Kite as he took out a pen. He saw the latter just smack the pen from his hand.

"Rude, Kite. Is that anyway to treat your idol? " IV chuckled as he saw Kite scowling at him, go figure.. he probably didn't want to waste any time, oh no though, he'd make sure Kite did though. Not for his brother though, never that.. because he thinks this'll be funny, it'll be entertaining and he gets to show off his fan service.

Kite grits his teeth, pushes his hand firmly against IV's chest as he backs him into the bedroom door. "You aren't my idol, who would ever idolize you? " he sees the other smirking, god he hates that smirk.

He wants to wipe that smirk right off of his face.

He places his hand against IV's in an attempt to wipe off that hideous smirk, it remains, and he swears he can feel him smirking into his hand.

He hisses as he keeps him quiet. "Don't think I'm here to see you or anything, I just wanted to see if you were actually sleeping like III said, " he feels his hand being licked by IV's disgusting tongue, he pulls his hand away, saliva dripping from it, that asshole. He shakes his hand, disgusting. "Gross, do you have no common decency? " he sees IV wipe his mouth of the saliva.

"Probably not, why would you care if I was sleeping or not? Wanted to sneak up on me, kiss me like sleeping beauty? " He laughs, he sees Kite's face flush a light shade of pink, _hah_! Had he really actually planned on doing that?

Kite must have really not wanted to do this; his brother hadn't even put him on the list probably for the same reason, probably jealous or something but then again why did V give the list to Kite to begin with if he actually liked him? Whatever his brother was weird, he did stupid things.

"No, who would even want to wake you with a kiss? I was merely curious if you were still sleeping, your brother said he attended some charity event, never knew you were one for charity. " Kite rolled his eyes as he still wiped off the remaining slobber marks IV had left on his hand.

"Oh, I see what you're getting at Kite, are you saying you want some charity too? No, no it's fine, Kite.. I completely understand.. call it charity if you must though~" he licks his lips, he laughs as he sees Kite's annoyed, frustrated expression.

He leans down; it isn't like he's going anywhere Kite has him pinned against the door. He sees Kite hold up his hand, catching IV's mouth before it gets to close for comfort. "W-what the fuck do you think you're doing..? " he narrows his eyes at the champion duelist, he hears a muffled _'Giving you charity'_ he then shakes his head, he swears IV is annoying.

"I don't want any of your disgusting _charity_." He has to remember what he's doing though, this is all for good reason, he doesn't want to give up and lose the bet now, not with how much he's been through already. It's just IV he tells himself, it's just IV. He let's go of IV's mouth, he leans his head forward expecting a kiss, a quick kiss but nothing comes, he opens one eye. He sees that IV has moved away from the door when he had his eyes closed. He scowls, he sees he's just sprawled out on the bed, what the fuck is _this_..?

"What are you not going to give me your _charity_ now? " he sees IV's annoying smirk, fuck him, he hates how IV is in control of this moment, he doesn't have all the time in the world.

He sees IV nodding his head as he gets up from the bed; he isn't talking though, why is something up? He knows he should be suspicious but he can't bring himself to care right now, he sees IV smirking, god he hates that smirk; he crushes his lips against him. He's finally wiped that smirk off the latter's face, good, good because he hated it. He feels the warmth of IV's lips on his own still, he feels a tongue slide away and force some kind of tangy taste into his mouth, that's at least what he thinks he tastes, it tastes.. vile.. like.. alcohol? He feels the liquid travel down his throat; he swallows, not because he wants to because he really has no other choice with IV's mouth pressed tightly against his.

Kite sees IV smirking, well no he can't actually tell what he's seeing with his vision becoming blurry, he isn't sure what type of alcohol that was or how strong it is, he just knows he's having trouble standing now, he feels IV grabbing his hand dropping him on the bed, a smile, a wave, the sound of a door closing, what the hell is happening..? Where did IV go? Why is he so dizzy? Whys everything so fuzzy? He isn't capable of continuing on the thoughts; he's out cold now.

IV wanders into the living room because that's where he's gone, he taps III on the shoulder.. who seems startled, and he must have been talking to Fuuya.

He swears his little brother and his little boyfriend are adorable.

He sees III blink "I thought you were napping nii-sama? Did Kite wake you up? " He just nods his head "Yeah, it's okay though, he's taking a nap in my room right now. Make sure to tell V that I kissed Kite, all right? " He laughs, he sees his little brother widen his eyes.

"You mean.. you weren't actually on the list nii-sama? " III knows he wasn't on the list, he's just surprised, he isn't sure why his nii-sama would want to kiss V's crush and especially this couldn't be good if V didn't want him on the list to begin with.

"Nope, make sure to tell V though, oh, oh and do tell me his expression when you say it, thanks little brother. I'm going for a walk, hopefully my fans don't hound me too greatly~ " he chuckles, he ruffles III's hair and slowly closes the door behind him as he exits the house.

III just blinks because he knows this won't end well when he tells V, oh well, he felt his brother deserved it, he had to go through it because of him, he wasn't one for a mean streak but it's at least something to get back at him for.

He shrugs as he walks off to tell V what his nii-sama did. He slowly opens the door of V's room; he speaks the news knowing very well V will probably hate it.

He deserves it though, he really does. He covers his ears; he still hears V's angry yelling though. "Thomas.. did .. what!? " Hey at least he didn't tell him that Kite was passed out in IV's room, he didn't need to know that, he also didn't want his ears aching from the yelling.

He patted his brother's shoulder "That's what you get for putting me on that list of yours brother. " he sees V nod his head, yeah okay.. he deserves that. He really did. He'll remember to keep his family out of these endeavors next time, especially IV.

Especially.. IV, he would get back on him later, he would really want to get back on him now if he knew a drunk, passed out Kite was involved in his younger brother's scheme.

**_2:50PM_**

* * *

**_AN: _****Just for an added note, a lot of time will probably pass.. since Kite is out cold, you wouldn't believe that I love this shipping so much with what I put Kite through would you? Enjoy!One more hint for the next pairing, Kite is probably not leaving the Arclight house yet. **


	7. Diamondshipping

_**AN:**_** Wow hey feels like it has been a long time huh? I.. decided not to do the pairing I was going to do this chapter.. because I just couldn't, I started laughing horribly as I tried.. it was originally Tron x Kite. (Also I have started referring to him as Kaito but for this story he's Kite, can't be bothered to go back and fix all that..) so.. without further notice, the first straight pairing through out this story! Also apologies for lack of updates! My friend who reminded me, we don't talk anymore. Plot development this chapter as well and an angst filled Kite! Also turns out III x Kite's pairing is called Sweetshipping(?)**

**Pairing: Kite/Rio (Diamondshipping)**

**Check the bottom when finished!**

* * *

**6:00PM**

Kite felt a searing pain pounding within his head, where was he even..? He glanced at his wrist to check the time, shit! He'd slept that long, no he hadn't; it must have been whatever IV slipped into his mouth. He was still at the Arclight house wasn't he? Who was next on the list? Did he even still have his list? He heard the door creaking open as he looked for his list.

"Ah, Kite you're awake, I didn't want to wake you.. with your hangover and all. " So that bastard IV did slip him alcohol, hell it wasn't even slipped it was forced, he shook his head, wait why didn't V wake him?! Did he want him to lose?

"Why didn't you wake me? I have to complete your list you know.. are you trying to make me lose so you can—" he saw his former mentor shaking his head, then what was it? "I didn't wish to disturb you, you know how you are when you're hung over. " oh right, last time he had yelled at people, what? You would too if you had a searing headache and a million different voices shouting at you. He shook his head "Yes but V, the list? "

"Let me see.. " he grabbed the list off the bed, oh god.. did IV.. really.. put their father on here too? Oh no, he wasn't letting this happen. He quickly swiped it away. "Hey give it back V, you are trying to make me lose aren't you?! " he wasn't, he was trying to save Kite this time. "No, Kite, just wait you can have it back when—" he just needed to cross out the name; it was snatched from his hand. "Y-your father..? Why would you—" he didn't put it on there if that's what he's thinking! "Kite please, why would I put my father on there? Now that's just low, honestly, I hadn't even put IV on that list. " bastard.. he hissed, how dare he..

"So he.. put himself on the list..? " Kite blinked with much confusion on his face, so he had done someone who wasn't even on the list..? He wasted his time, lost hours upon hours.. and he didn't even count?! Oh, IV would pay when this was over. "You know, you can stop with the list if you like I—" perhaps his brothers were right, maybe he was jealous, Kite shook his head, he figured he wouldn't back down. "Well then, good luck with the rest of your list hm? " he smiled and helped Kite up. "I'll be seeing you. " he exited the room leaving Kite standing there still in confusion and anger.

At least he could get back on track, who was next on the list if Tron was a decoy, thank god.. he still had a searing headache, he wished he could rest longer but then he'd lose, he had so little time thanks to IV.

He read over the list.. hm.. who was next..? The letters were blurred heavily; he must have drooled on it in his sleep, wonderful. He wiped most of it off.. the name had an R.

It couldn't have been Ryoga, he had already completed him.. he squinted at the blurred ink, the next letter was an I. "R-rio?! " he blinked, oh god.. he hoped Ryoga was out, he'd kill him, especially having already **_'_**_completed' _Ryoga, he'd think he was just going after his sister to get to him.. or.. think he was using him.. and that was the last thing he wanted to do to anyone on this list.

Damn V and his stupid bet! He shook his head rearing from the pain, he exited IV's room that still reeked of alcohol.. he shut the door, stumbled into the living room.

"I'll be going now. " he stated, III just nodded probably glad. He exited the house and was greeted by a shocked Orbital 7 "K-Kite-Sama! Where were you?! What did those Arclight boys do to you? You look tired, what happened—you were in there for hours!" he really looked that tired..? Damn IV, he'd pay him back later. "IV trouble, you know how it is. " he rolled his eyes, Orbital 7 just blinked "Oh right your list… so.. to the next location..? " He received his orders and transformed, he took off. "W-wait Kite-sama! This is back to the Kamishiro residence.. you already completed Ryoga! " he knows that, he has to go see his sister now, wonderful V, wonderful..

"I know, it isn't for Ryoga.. it's for Rio. " He rolls his eyes at Orbital 7's shocked eyes "Ooh Kite-sama you player you! " he received a death glare so he was quiet the rest of the ride. He eventually reached their residence once again, he jumped out of Orbital 7's grip and landed, quiet perfectly despite his still hung over state.

"You sure you will be okay Kite-sama? " he sees his master nodding, if he says so.. he just hopes his master doesn't get his ass kicked for being a player if her brother is around.

He wishes him good luck and off he goes, a knock on the door, no answer.

Finally an answer, he glances about to make sure Orbital 7 is hidden "Hey Rio, Ryoga isn't here is he? " he asks, he has to be sure, damn this list..

"No, he went out.. he seemed shaken up and confused about something, he also had a bruise on his neck, I wonder if it's from Yuma~ " she chuckled, oh right.. Ryoga had liked Yuma before, he wondered if he was messing with his friend's emotions.. he shook it off. "May I come in? " she nods her head as he follows her inside.

"So, what did you need? It wouldn't be to just visit me would it? " He nods his head, she blinks, and she hadn't expected that. "Huh? Oh, why? Are you concerned about me? I think that's Ryoga's job! Don't go picking up on his traits now Kite! " She smiled and elbowed him, he simply smirked. "What if I am? " She isn't sure what's going on.. what does Kite want?

"Well then, I'd ask you to prove it? " she laughed, wait what was she doing.. she wasn't flirting with him was she? Oh dear.. what would her brother think? She shook her head, no she was just being playful, they were just friends.

"Prove it huh? How would you like me to do that? " He had to say he was an excellent actor, he still felt bad in the pit of his stomach for what he was doing, but his pride refused to let him lose for such petty reasons. "I'm not sure.. " He took the opportunity to take her hands within his own. She just blinked "I—uh Kite.. what are you doing, what are we doing? " Honestly what was this?

"You tell me, " he kissed the tip of her hand, her face flushed a shade of red, she wasn't sure what he was trying to do. "How's that? " He smirked as he saw the shade of red within her cheeks, she just stared a blank, he kissed at her fingertips, seeing that pleasant smile held on her face made him feel more comfortable, how could he be hurting anyone if they all looked so.. happy..?

The question was though.. was he happy..? He wasn't sure; he didn't have time to be bothering with his conscience.. he saw her lean forward and kiss his cheek. "Well.. thank you, I guess.. for caring about me? " She chuckled as she rubbed his cheek and ruffled his hair lightly. "You should go, Ryoga would get mad if he sees what you did. " No doubt that he would, especially with the fact that he kissed Ryoga too. Not that she needed to know that. They'd all find out eventually, he didn't have time to face up to that right now though.

"Thank you Rio. " he quickly leaned forward and pecked her cheek, caressing her hands once more. "Oh.. it was no trouble Kite! I'm glad I could help cheer you up, that's what friends are for! " Friends, yeah.. if he even still had any after all this was over, he didn't want to hurt any of them when they found out. Especially if he has to choose between any of them, he still isn't sure what makes him happy. He'll find out eventually.. he hopes.

They all were really nice, well maybe except for IV, he could've been nice if he hadn't slipped him alcohol, and he still was stunning enough.

They all looked happy from all of this, but when would he be happy? He shrugged it off "I'll be seeing you Rio, " he waved and undid his grip from her hands as he exited, he walked out the door, he shook his head. "I'll figure this out soon enough.. " He saw Orbital 7 appear from his hiding spot. "Figure out what Kite-sama? "

"What I'm doing.. is it wrong Orbital? " What a question, he isn't sure if it is wrong, it could hurt them sure, he just isn't sure what Kite needs and wants to hear. "What does your heart tell you? " But to be honest.. Kite isn't sure what his heart feels.

"Never mind.. Orbital.. lets just go quickly to the next destination.. " he hopes in the end, he doesn't hurt any of his friends, he'd hate to lose any of them.. he hopes what he's doing is justified, it is just a bet.. but he still can't help feeling guilty for what he's doing.

Maybe he'll figure it out soon, he really hopes he does.

**_6:50PM_**

* * *

**_AN: _****Next pairing hints? It's another straight pairing, I'll give you that. Angst filled Kite is such a poor soul.. it makes me sad.. even.. hope you enjoyed! **


End file.
